Of parchment and ink
by Princesspam
Summary: What happens when Sarah find a strange book in the old library and she discovers that the gobling king has a copy of himself please read its a JS and first fanfic so please be gentle read it ...
1. Chapter of parchment and ink

Ok, this is mine first fan fic so reviews would be great. You see, I'm not a native speaker. So please be kind - I know I'm going to mess up so you'll tell me and I'll fix it up as much as I can.

So here we go:

Disclaimer: I just own a great book that inspires me to do this, but about the Labyrinth I don't own a soul... such a pity.

-X-X-X-X-

Sarah was sleeping in the University library where she had been writing a paper for her research. She had always loved books of any kind and now she was making true one of her dreams: studying old manuscripts and codex.

In the last month she hadn't sleep well in any other place than the library. This old building was built 400 years ago by Franciscan friars and was very imposing, dark, and lonely since it wasn't in the main campus. It was only for the Master and Ph.D. students, especially the ground levels that held the collection of codex and old books.

One day, rummaging through these old books, she found a very strange codex. It was small, almost of the size of her old Labyrinth book, but had the peculiarity of being written in black parchment with golden letters and it wasn't in the library catalog. She fell in love with the book. She couldn't read it because her Latin – even when good – wasn't _that_ good ... Even so she showed no one her discovery. She hid it in on a back shelf, saving this wonderful book just for her.

She was trying to translate a paragraph of this when she fall sleep after daydreaming about the Labyrinth. Through the years she had been in contact with her old friends, but it wasn't the same, not any more. Sir Didymus was gone on a quest (and Sarah felt guilty about it, it having been her who had lent the little fox the Quixote book), Ludo was back in the rock realm (it was too dangerous for the Goblin City to have Ludo around), and Hoggle had gotten married and hadn't any time for her.

With these gloomy thoughts, she fell asleep. Then, she felt something pulling on her book that made her wake up with a yelp.

"The king has a book as lovely as that one, but he didn't let me taste it," said a little voice just at her side, a little shabby goblin.

"Well I won't let you either, Dibk." Sarah said.

She had met this goblin when she first came into the library and they had become kind-of friends. The little shabby goblin of rusted armor could be very helpful (when he felt like it anyway).

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Sarah said at the same time that she took the book from the reach of the goblin.

"Well, I have been in his Majesty's library, till this morning, when he found me and kicked me through the window."

"He shouldn't do that," she said frowning.

"Anyway, I had time to chew three books before he found me!"

At this replay, Sarah thought that maybe Jareth had a valid reason to kick his subjects.

When Sarah was gathering her belongings to leave the library, she suddenly remember something and turned back. "Hey, Dibk, did you say that his almighty tights wearing highness has a book like this?"

"Yeah and he don't let me chew it, not even a bite." The goblin smiled from ear to ear and said, "Can I chew your's mistress?"

At that Sarah laughed. "Hell no, besides you are going to help me to get this one out of the library."

"The mistress make Dibk sad!" the goblin cried.

"Come on. I'll bake you cookies if you'll help me."

The eyes of the goblin got brighter again. "Really? But why don't the mistress take it out for herself?"

"Because I can't walk around the library with this kind of book under my arm! So, do you want the cookies?" The goblin nodded several times "Then take the book, don't chew it, and bring it out for me."

Later, in her small apartment, Sarah was passing the folios of the black codex and thought that the goblin's curiosity was big enough to ask Jareth about the book. Maybe some years ago she wouldn't even consider asking him, but now she was far beyond that "you stole my brother" thing.

Since Jareth never stopped of popping in and out of her sight, she had chosen to declare a truce, even when Jareth never stopped with his innuendoes of his undying love for her. She ignored him when he started with that, but she knew that he'd never give up.

Even pondering all that, her curiosity got the better of her and when caressing the folios of the book she called softly, "Jareth." Just a second later she felt a gloved hand picking up a strand of her hair and kissing it.

"Jareth, stop! That's getting old, can't you say hello like any other person?"

"Ah, but I'm not any other person, or am I, my Queen?" said Jareth smirking.

"Don't 'myQueen' me, Jareth. I just have a question," Sarah said.

"And what might that be, pray tell?" the Goblin King said.

"Dibk told me that you have a book just like this one." Sarah showed him the book she had 'borrowed' from the library.

The smirk on the Goblin King's face faded. "Where did you find it?" he asked, grasping Sarah's shoulders, pulling her up on her tip toes, and bringing her eyes to the same level as his, their lips almost touching.

"I found it at the library on a shelf." Sarah said, taken aback by his reaction to the book.

Composing himself, the Goblin King put Sarah on the ground.

After many years of shouting matches with his "highness", Sarah knew that she wouldn't get anything from him by shouting. Once, she had learned that she could get anything she wanted from Jareth. Seeing his reactions to the book, she knew that this was one of those times when she would have to use all of her charms to get an answer.

"Jareth," she said pouting and gave him her best puppy eyes (the best thing she got from her acting lessons).

Jareth laughed and when he stopped, he said "There's no need to use those eyes, my Queen. I'll tell you about the books, but you'll have to wait." With that he disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Damn, I didn't get an answer," Sarah said, stomping her foot before she got into the kitchen to start with the cookies.

-X-X-X-X-

So did you like it? Well, my personal challenge in this fic is that Sarah doesn't yell at Jareth. I hope I can make it work. I also must tell you that the black parchment codexes do exist. There are just 9 in the world and the last one seen on auction reached 16 millions of euros, so sadly, I'm not receiving one for Christmas unless some very rich hottie wants to be nice to me - looks in both directions - (sigh) Well, a girl can dream ... tell me if you like it, reviews would be great.


	2. Surprises surprises

Sorry for not posting sooner! But all of you would be proud to know that I did present my thesis the last Monday and I get an 8 so I pass now I can breath (8 of 10 the minimum to pass is 6) so now this blessed life

**Disclaimer you** already now that I don't own nothing

X.X.X

Sarah finally have managed to finish all of her papers for the next two weeks and haven't seen Jareth in that time, pointless to say that she had found odd that he haven't pass by her apartment, now that she finally have finished all of her work, was determined to find out more about the book, after a very careful investigation she had find that the book was not mentioned in none of the inventories of the University, but she was not showing the book to her professors yet.

With the help of a very big and confusing book about Latin she had found that the book was a recompilation of histories but each page was an unfinished story just like if someone have found fun ripping the pages like a daisy petals one yes and other not. She was not certain of this but she was almost sure.

Thinking of this Sarah grab her coat, since out was very cold and windy, she was going to spend the day in the old library she haven't been there in almost a week and when she arrive she found the usually quiet building full of people and being very serious scrubbed and cleaned she was wondering what the hell was happening there when she heard a familiar voice behind her "ah Miss Williams its so good to see this place waking to life again isn't it?" the owner of the voice was Dr.Froud a renowned professor of the faculty of literature a specialist in old manuscripts. "What is happening here Doctor" Sarah said looking around the overwhelming and noisy crowd cleaning her beloved hiding place.

"Well Sarah this are just big news we have a new "mecenas" and a great teacher coming to our University and the headmaster had decide to throw a party in his honour in this library, since the big part of his donations are going to be destined to restore the library and the best of this is that this man is the owner of a wonderful and rarely seen collection of manuscripts and codex that is barely or almost not documented" Sarah was astonished by this information new books, an expert in those and probably she could find something about her book. "But Dear child I haven't told you the best part" de Doctor said smiling with the pleasure of a person who gives the most wonderful of the news. "this party is going to be the cultural event of the year is not just a party is an exhibition of the books that he owns" Sarah was speechless and her mind was working extra hard to figure it out how to get an invitation but she can't think of a person who could give her an invitation, She was furious surely such an event was going to be filled besides the intellectuals professors and experts of very shallow people the kind of rich that just go for the fact of going and seen their picture the next day in the press.

The doctor didn't miss the look in her eyes and said "Hey child you must come I'll be sure to send you an invitation and I in person will introduce you to this expert I've heard that he's a good catch" the doctor was laughing at his joke, was not uncommon for the teachers in the master department to comment how odd was that Sarah being that young (she was just 24) was so serious about her master and besides she was know for a strict no dating record. Sarah was now so grateful of the old Doctor to feel mad about his comment of "a good catch" (after all what was Karen for .. if not to remember her of how she should be married instead of living surrounded for old books)

Sarah was so happy for the upcoming event that she has chosen to give a walk in the down town to get her nails done before get home that night.

Her small flat, gift of her mother, She have to give credit to Linda that have hired a decorator instead of doing for herself the flat was small but cosy with a wall covered by all of her books and a big chimney with a big mirror in the wall a small kitchen and the best, and incredible bathroom full equipped with a gorgeous walking closet, when Sarah decide to study old manuscripts her mother have been very proud of her and as a sign of good will she had asked to pay her tuition but since she had a full scholarship Linda have bought the flat, to Karen dismay who was sure that Sarah will have more social life in the University dorm-rooms.

Sarah was almost certain that she has avoided all the annoying room mates but oh she was wrong, not that the goblins king was a room mate but he was too used to pop in and out of her old room, that when she move to the flat it seems natural for both of them that he popped in, in her apartment, even some times he would bring his paper work to Sarah's flat under the claim that his goblins don't let him work properly.

But since he haven't show his smirk around in the last weeks Sarah was sure that her flat would be empty, and She was right well almost ... her desk was full of parchment, quills, ink and all of the writing items of certain goblin king, with a sigh she start to order all that stuff.

The next morning a messenger came with the invitation for Sarah. when Sarah open the envelope she was amazed it was black parchment with blue and gold lettering whit very delicate Arabic forms almost like her book with this Sarah was now certain this was going to be a very fancy party in deed and she was in the need of fancy dress. Since her mother have been gain quite a fame now was the kind of start that only wore all the clothes just one time, very handy when you need to borrow a dress from mom's closet.

Sarah have been her expectations about her mother wardrobe fulfilled and that was how she had find herself sit in one of the most fancy beauty saloon of the city being pampered for several girls doing all from her finger toes to her hair all of them following the instructions of her mother that was more than happy to help her daughter to get ready for such an event, when the girls finally let Sarah look at herself in the mirror, she had to accept the fact that her mother have a incredible taste she was now looking like a movie star her dark hair in a fancy like 60's bun, with a very dark shadow in her eyes and very red lips that matched her blood red dress, she have been reluctant to wear something so bright but the heavy dress of velvet was relay a good option and she had to admit it looked great on her it was floor length with an empire waist line that let the heavy material clung to her shape.

When Sarah arrive to the party all the males turn their heads to look at her she was really a vision that night but she was looking for Dr.Froud the library was Incredible that night with the floors of wood just polished and shiny, and the chandeliers with genuine candles instead of that hideous neon light. Just then she found the old man walking to her. "Child I'm sure you have broken like ten thousand hearts just in your walk from the door" the doctor say with a genuine smile in his face. She was about to say something when a familiar voice send a shudder trough her spine "Who may I ask is this gorgeous vision. And why is she talking with you old man instead of dancing with me? when Sarah turn around there was the goblin king just in front of her but he was looking more human he don't have his fae marks above his eyes and his hair was shorter, also the smoking instead of his breaches were contribute to make him more human like. before she can utter a single word the doctor turned to face Jareth and say "Miss Williams let me introduce you to the Dr. king the owner of all the lovely books that you'll see in a few moments" with that Jareth just smirked and Sarah to astonished to say nothing just offer her hand to Jareth who take it and lifting it to his mouth without stop seeing her in to the eyes, he spread her fingers and instead of kissing them he licked very soft between two of her fingers, the feeling of his tongue was rough like the cat ones and make her shiver, when she looked around she was hoping that no one will note her blush...

It will continue...

X.X.X

hahaha I'm bad I know well did you like it I know that the last name of Jareth being king is such a cliché but I love a good cliché so I wonder if I should up the rating let my know !


	3. what a night Part I

What a night

**Disclaimer**: you can read this disclaimer in the first chapter!

I want to thank to all of the wonderful people who review Saffy your review give me a lot of ideas and I'm totally going for upping the rating so here we go ...

Luckily for Sarah no one noticed both her blush and that "kiss" in her hand. and when she finally recovered of her initial shock, for her horror she noticed that the Dr.Froud was chanting all of her qualities to Jareth, Not that what he was telling was untrue may be a little exaggerated, but she really hated when her teachers or colleagues praised her, in great measure because she felt that she didn't deserve the praise. true she was a good researcher, she had a great mind and was capable to make a paper out of thin air, but she was not the half of hard worker that they give her the credit for, in fact she had always thought that if she actually put more effort in her work she'll could be very good or the best in her area of study but the true, at last for her was that she was lazy.

And now for her horror there his favourite teacher telling Jareth (Who really know all about her selfishness and laziness) was praising her.

Ok I have to do something Sarah thought jumping in to the conversation:

- Dr. Froud Please tell me how is that the Dr. King decided to help our old Library? And besides lend such a wonderful collection to put up an exhibition. If what you have told me is true is quite a unique collection in did.-

Sarah said trying to go back to normal, and figure what Jareth was planning with such a play, that man could be so annoying when he was up to and now he seems very up to.

- Ah Miss Williams the family of Dr. King had been collecting these books since a long time ago actually they have a few that actually were made for his family in the old Irish monasteries and a couple from the Flemish masters.-

- But why...- Sarah tries to interrupt

-I know miss Williams you have never hear nothing of his family that's because they are very reserved about the collection. This is the first time that they lend some of the books, and If I'm not wrong this is just the collection of Dr. King and not his father's, that one is quite impressive and very large, believe me I'm proud to tell that I'm one of the few that got the chance to study a bit of it when I was in his home in England, I was breathless for a week his father was kind enough to let me spend a summer between his books, and I go every summer its a nice way to spend it.-

Sarah was speechless one thing was a joke but this was very far from what she was used to and Jareth with a father? that needed answers, she needed to speak with Jareth away from Dr. Froud but how was she going to accomplish such a task in this gala full of people who were looking how to speak with "Dr. Jareth'

Just then Jareth noticed that Sarah was about to do something drastic and no one wants too see Sarah really mad that could be dangerous...for him.

- Dr. Froud could you please to be so kind to go and see if all is ready for the opening of the exhibition?- He said turning to the Dr.Froud who was still caught in his memoirs of the summer that he had spent between such books.

- I'm sure that Miss Williams would be able to show me the old scriptorium in the time before our big opening. I'm really eager to see it before the show start.- Jareth said turning to Sarah.

-That would be perfect, Sarah you already know the way, no body knows better this place than you. Please be so kind to show him the scriptorium. And Dr. King I warn you be a gentleman or I'll be in the sad duty to tell your mother of your behaviour to Miss Williams - the doctor say blinking one eye to Jareth who make an Impeccable bow to the professor before to turn around taking Sarah of the arm and almost dragging her to the scriptorium.

Lucky for Sarah that nobody stop them of course all the females in the library take a good look to "That dashing man...that is with...wait is that Sarah Williams?" she thought that that was in part due to the fact that Jareth hadn't been introduced as "Dr. King" and no one had a valid reason to talk to him. But that wasn't going to last long after the official presentation he was going to be the focus of attention.

So she needed answers NOW

Just when they trespassed the door frame Sarah pulled Jareth away from her stabbing him with a look.

- Ok Jareth what the hell is this all about, for a joke this is too much, and what was that of your father? Mother? And England? And the books?- She said looking at his eyes.

- Ok Sarah please calm down first... he said with a smirk -

In response Sarah turn his back to Jareth in an attempt to put some space between them, she know that smirk... Jareth was very mercurial but by know Sarah could tell was his mood was for his manners or just for his look, he could be cynic one moment and the next he could be teasing her or just infuriating... but what Sarah feared the most was when he was on what she called "damn innuendo mode" an that was what Sarah saw coming with that smirk.

Despite that the intention of Sarah was to dissuade Jareth, the only thing that she achieved turning her back to him was to make him focus on her body; just when Sarah was about to turn around and get some answers from Jareth (by force if necessary) she felt his hand encircling her waist.

- Ok Jareth enough! - She said turning around and stepping away from his reach to see a very amused Goblin King grinning at her.

As I have say, after spending so much time in Jareth company she had learnt some tricks and this was the moment to put them to practice (along with her past acting classes)

- I felt betrayed Jareth after all this years of popping in and out of my life, after that I accept your friendship and your constant intromission in my life, after I thought we were friends, is that fair that you show up pretending that my passion for books is just a game! And worst messing up with Dr. Froud brain. Are you aware that he is the principal assessor of my thesis and if you let him bad of the brain for your stupid games I'm going to need to find another one, like it's easy to find a good asessor!

Just when Sarah made a pause to breathe Jareth take that chance.

- Sarah …..you are going to kill me but first hear me first before you try to really kill me Jareth said but this is no charade, my father and mother really live in England, well just the summer but they do. When they are too tired of underground they use their country manor In England and yes they have a great collection of books and before you start to scream let me assure you that my intention was never to hide it from you but I'm not allowed to talk about them to others unless they want to. It's like an enchantment and since we are talking I'm most worried because that means that they want to know you. And well I must have guessed when I saw that book of yours. The only person that can ever handle it to you is my mother but that is a story for other night.-

At that Sarah was speechless she had never seen some one speaking as fast as her and the goblin king no less was beating her mark.

- Ok so truce for the remaining of the night? - Sarah asked with a sigh of resignation.

- All for my Queen- Jareth said bowing deeply and reaching for Sarah's hand.

-Stop that! and other thing I want you to behave - Sarah said In her most serious tone - I don't want to be embarrased in public by your smarts comments -

I don't now what you think that this King could do to make you feel embarrassed my lady- he said arching an aristocratic eyebrow at her

-fine Jareth what you want in exchange for your behaviour tonight?- Sarah asked weary

-Just two very insignificant things from you my lady, first I want you by my side all the gala, and two I want a kiss.- Jareth said crossing his arms waiting for her response.

-Fine Jareth if you behave and I have said if you behave I'll kiss you "AFTER" the gala is over- with that Sarah stepped out of the scriptorium with a smirking Goblin King walking behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I know Im bad ... please review


End file.
